Return of the past
by penguin-vampire-lover
Summary: Just when Luke walks into the nest, they get an unexpected guest, but this is a pleasant surprise to some and an angry response to others. But just who is the mysterious girl?
1. Chapter 1

Title**- Return of the past**

**Summary**- Just when Luke walks into the nest, they get another unexpected quest, but this a pleasure to them and a big surprise to others.

Godric- 15(2000)

Aglaia - 12 (goddess of harmony, 6000)

Chapter 1-

The nest was filled with excitement over the return of the sheriff, Godric, but they were all in for a surprise in the next few minutes.

G Pov

As I sat there brooding over the past and present, I felt a familiar presence near by but cant quiet place it. It stirred a feeling inside of me that I haven't felt in a long time. I would have continued to examine it had not a human walked through the door at that very minute and brought a sense of dread with it.

" I'm from the fellowship of the sun and I've a message from Reverend Steve Newlin"

He opened his jacket to reveal a suicide bomb attached with sliver bullets and stakes. But it was to late to stop him before it went off.

When I shook of the wave of dizziness, I felt that familiar presence again only it was stronger. I stood and looked around my home expecting to see wreckage but it looked completely fine. Everyone turned to where the human stood, only to a beautiful girl looking the age 12 with black raven woven hair and startling emerald eyes holding the hand with the bomb detonate in the boys hand.

" You will leave this place and find peace within your soul with vampires and forget all about Steve Newlin, tonight, everything and start a happy life with a wife and children"

Her melodic voice held wisdom, sadness and power you do not talk back to. The human left the house without a second thought of those within, leaving the humans stunned and vampires looking on in awe. It was I who walked up to hypnotizing girl and kneeled down in front of her with my head hanging low. You could hear gasps throughout the room and then utter silence as everyone wondered who could bring one of the oldest vampires to his knees as if a toddler.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

G pov

The silence was deafening, you could hear a pin drop. I hope Eric doesn't speak out of turn but he probably as worked out the young girl was my maker, I'm more worried about Stan, she does have patience but even he could anger here which would not be good. Aglaia just stared down at me with concern and love before gently kissing my forehead and standing me up. She stood small at her petite frame of 4'2, just looking in her eyes made my soul peaceful.

" Now child, what have I told to about kneeling at my feet. I thought I said we were equals." She chided gently with a carefree laugh. A snort could be heard in the room, followed by Stan's booming voice

" Ha, like Godric is a child, look at you for gods sake, what are you 7, sure looks like it!" followed shortly by his guffaw's. I looked into Aglaia's angry eyes and closed my eyes, shaking my head sadly knowing Stan was going to be shouted at.

" Godric, my child, it seems you have surrounded yourself with idiots, if he can not tell I am 6,000 years old. Real dear, you could do better, but I like your home, seems calm, peaceful. Now which vampire is my child's Viking, I would like to meet the boy who you created, and I bet you made a fine chose of a warrior." Her voice beams with pride at me making me smile like a young boy again. I beckon Eric forward, sending calm waves through the bonds not wanting him to worry about her anger. She is a very peaceful vampire.

Eric kneels down before us, coming to about Aglaia's height so she could still see him without having to look down. She always hated looking down upon some as if she was better than them. She strode forward, lifting his chin to gaze at his eyes. I could feel his shock at how powerful she felt and the feeling of peace she gave him.

" You chose quiet a handsome fellow, I bet he was a chief or king at the time."

" I was King of the North Men, mama."

" Oh, such strength, confidence. I like your child dear, I like him a lot." And with that said she bent and kissed his nose before pulling him up, surprising him with her strength.

She walked back over to Godric and told him she had much to tell him and to meet in the secret library with Eric before prancing out the room without saying a thing. I walked over to Eric and he naturally followed me intrigued with my maker as I never spoke of her. Aglaia was lounging on the sofa, taking up all the room. I instructed Eric to sit on the armchair while I picked her and lay down with her on top. She snuggled her head into the crook of my neck and waited for the questions.

" As you can see Eric, Aglaia was turned at a very young and has always been a gentle soul but if she's angry you wont want to be in the same room" I commented.

" Oh Godric, making me out to be kind when you know the real reason I can never be truly anger."

" Yes, I do. You see Eric, Aglaia here is part goddess and part vampire. She is goddess of harmony so you can see way it was hard for her to be a vampire when her goddess side fought back. I was dieing as my master had been extremely nasty that night and left me in the woods for the animals when Aglaia stepped out of the shadows. It was quiet a surprise to see one so young looking so untouched so I thought she was an angel sent to me from heaven. You could imagine the intrigue when she just bend down and whispered softly that she had been following me all her life and asked if I wished to live with her forever. I told her of course because who wont want to live with an angel forever. After I changed she told me all about vampires. The first night I went hunting I lost control and killed the whole city. But she just stood there and waited for me to calm down and held me while I sobbed for all I had killed. After that we travelled for years and years until Aglaia felt the pull of deep sleep 1000 years ago, because she was part goddess it demanded her body to sleep and not wake unless dire circumstances. In the time she left I grew lonely so I created you for I had watched your life for a long time. But, what I want to know is what could wake you that you need to come?"

" Ah, there is a necessary situation in which I am needed is there not dear. Oh yes I can feel you depression from all across the world and the need to see the sun. Now I cant have my child dieing can I." She stated in a sharp tone causing Godric to bow his head in shame and Eric to look on in sadness.

" Now, now my dear it is nothing to be ashamed of. I can tell you a number of times I have thought of killing myself, but I always got past it. Shall I tell you how? I had my maker to think of, before he was killed and I thought of you, little one. How can I commit suicide, when I still have a child. It does not set a good example. So, I shall stay with you forever Godric if that is what I need to do to keep you alive and you can come with me when I go for my years long sleep. But for now, I think we have a meeting with Nan Flannigan and then we will go stay with Eric and his child Pamela. Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Yes Aglaia" I said in a submissive tone.

"I would you to come and stay with me in Shreveport" Eric replied in an enthusiastic tone, hoping that Godric would get better.


End file.
